Total Denomination
by Kumei
Summary: It turns out Gohan has a little surprise that not so little...


Total Denomination  
by: Kumei  
  
It was a normal day when Piccolo came to visit Gohan. Piccolo knocked on the door  
politely, making sure he didn't anger Chi Chi. Opening it slowly, he glared at Chi Chi  
and watched her give him a mean look. "Demon-Woman!" Piccolo thought to himself.   
He reached Gohan's room when he saw a cage near by Gohan's closet. Looking at the  
cage waringly, he asked, "what are you doing?"  
"Ohhh... I'm getting ready to catch a tiger." Gohan answered.  
"And what kind of tiger might that be?"  
"Well, some people in the woods said they saw a white tiger with black stripes.   
I'm going to catch him and keep him as a pet. I'm even going to bring him to school for  
show-and-tell!" Gohan said innocently. "Hey Mr. Piccolo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you test the highth of the cage? The tiger is as high as you when you are on  
your hands and knees."  
"And how am I going to test it?"  
"It's easy. Just step into the cage on your hands and knees. Plus I want to see if  
there is enough room in it."  
"Well.... I can trust you, can't I?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Well.... the door is too small. My shoulders would get caught in it."  
"Oh, well, I have a bigger one!"  
Piccolo thought for a while. "Fine. Go ahead and get the other one."  
Gohan rushed happily to get the bigger cage. He walked in with a huge cage in  
his hands. "There you go!"  
Piccolo slowly stepped into the cage not knowing it was a trick. Suddenly, the  
cage door was slammed closed and Gohan locked the door. An evil look came upon  
Gohan's face.  
"Heh heh heh" Gohan laughed evilly, "I've got you now!"  
"Gohan, you can stop joking now."  
"I'm sorry. The Gohan you know no longer exists. I have taken over him and  
you'll never get him back!"   
"Okay Gohan, this isn't funny. You can stop joking around now."  
"This is no joke! You'll never get Gohan back!"  
Piccolo got a freaky look on his face. He actually started to get a bit scared.   
"Uhh.. Chi Chi! Come up here please! Please help me!" Chi Chi walked into Gohan's  
room. Gohan began to act innocent again. "Oh hi mom!" Chi Chi had no idea the evil  
that was inside Gohan.   
"No! He's gone evil! You gotta believe me!"  
"He looks fine to me." Chi Chi said.  
"Exactly! He's using innocence to hide the evil! Please let me out! I'll do  
anything! I promise! Just let me out of here!" said Piccolo. He saw Gohan glare evilly  
to him so that Chi Chi could not see it and Gohan's eyes flickered red towards Piccolo.   
Chi Chi made no effort to help him out as she thought about Namek chops again. After  
Piccolo noticed, he began to shout more. "Goku! Please come and let me out!" Chi Chi  
was already out of the room by then. "Please let me out Goku! I take back anything I  
have said or done! I promise you!"  
Goku walked into the room Piccolo was in. "Huh?" he asked confusingly.   
"Well.. I don't see why I shouldn't" Thankfully to Goku, Piccolo was released and flew  
out of the window as fast as he could.  
"I'll be watching you, Piccolo" he heard Gohan say to him telepathically followed by an evil laughter. Piccolo shuddered as he mentally heard Gohan laugh while he  
flew away.   
"I gotta warn Vegeta!" Piccolo said. Soon enough he was at the brief's house and  
knocked on the door.  
It was Vegeta who answered. "What do you want, Namek?" he said rudely.   
"I have something I need to talk to you about" replied Piccolo. Vegeta only  
raised an eye brow cockingly. "Gohan has gone evil! Don't think me crazy. Would I  
ever lie to anyone?"  
"Uhh.. not really."  
"So there it is. He captured me in a cage and poked me with a stick! That's not  
Gohan! Something has possessed him! Do not let him into the house if he comes and  
don't leave the house either! He may look nice and sweet, but it's not really Gohan!   
You have to protect Bulma and Trunks with your life! He's using innocence to cover up  
the evil! If only you knew what I saw!"  
Vegeta was quite bewildered by this and did not know whether to believe him or  
not.  
"Uh... Can... you go with me to warn the others? I'm..... kinda scared." Piccolo  
added.  
"If you are really that scared, then something must really be up. Since you are  
being so chicken, I'll go and protect you. Pffff! Piccolo, scared! That's pretty pathetic!   
I'll go only for your sanity, if you have any left."  
Piccolo and Vegeta flew off to Krillian's house. Piccolo was determined to warn  
everyone. They arrived at Krillian's house. Krillian answered the door. "Uh.. what are  
you doing here, Piccolo?" he asked.   
"I've gotta tell you something. Gohan has gone evil! I promise you, I'm not  
going insane! I saw it all!"  
"Are you okay Piccolo?" asked Krillian.  
"I just gotta tell you, please be careful and if you do see Gohan, DON'T let him  
inside. Protect yourself and #18 with your life!"  
"Are you sure this is happening? I can see that you just may be telling the truth  
here. If it is true, were going to be in trouble if it passes around."   
"We gotta go warn," Piccolo hesitated, "Yumcha." Piccolo never did like Yumcha  
much, but he had to warn Yumcha too. It was only fair. Warning Yumcha went pretty  
quickly, considering that all three Vegeta, Piccolo and Yumcha were holding grudges.   
After warning all the warriors, Vegeta and Piccolo began to talk. "I'll be  
watching you, Piccolo" Piccolo heard. Next thing he saw was a pair of red eyes exactly  
identical to Gohan's. "Did you hear that? Did you see those red eyes?"  
"No I didn't. I don't hear or see anything."  
Piccolo became very nervous. "Well.. you should go back and protect your family,  
Vegeta,"   
"Yah, maybe so. Since you were the first one and the main one Gohan 'was  
after', why don't you head in a different direction, like the mountains or something."  
"That's where I intend to go." Piccolo said in his rough voice.   
"Well, good luck Piccolo"  
"I'll need it! Ja Ne." Piccolo was long gone as Vegeta flew off to his family at  
home.  
  
  
Piccolo was flying through the clouds as he rushed to escape as far as possible  
from the demented Gohan who had been possessed by something or someone evil. The  
clouds looked perfectly white as he flew above the mountains searching for the perfect  
place to hide out. As he flew, he once again heard Gohan say "I'm watching you,  
Piccolo" and then an evil laughter. Red eyes peered through the clouds again and instead  
of just disappearing, they came forward and Gohan's image came toward Piccolo.   
However, there was something different. Someone was with Gohan. They also held red  
eyes on their face. Piccolo made it out to be Goku. It was too late for Goku. The evil  
had already began to spread. Not only was Gohan's father there, but his mother was  
there too and held eyes just as red-tinted as the other two.   
"Nooo!" Piccolo shouted in rage and fear.   
"I've come to get you, Piccolo. There's no escape. Don't you know that? I will,  
and I mean WILL have you." said Gohan with a smirk on his face. Gohan just couldn't  
help but to enjoy this moment when he could finally get Piccolo to join him in his troop  
of warriors.  
Piccolo telepathically spoke to Vegeta, urging him to come and help him.   
"Vegeta! Vegeta! Can you hear me?"  
"..... Uh.... well.... strangely yes."  
"Please you have to come down here! I'm at the Himalayan South Mountains and  
Gohan has spread the evil to his parents. They are after me! I need you to help me fight  
them!"  
"Ha ha, You are really convincing, Piccolo! I've never seen you put on such an  
act. The whole idea of evil was lame enough."  
"I know what you are doing, Vegeta, Piccolo." said Gohan telepathically to  
Vegeta. This proved that this was for real.   
The fastest way to get to Piccolo was Goku's instant transmission trick. He did  
not know how to do it, but he decided he was going to try it and see. To his dismay, it  
worked and Vegeta now knew just how real the situation was. Now he saw the red  
glowing eyes with his own and knew every bit of this was really happening.   
"Oh! You are here! Thank Kami for that!" said Piccolo to Vegeta.  
"Okay, which one of you baka pimp daddies wanna go first and die?!" Vegeta  
said in defense.   
"I'll take Piccolo, and you, Goku, take Vegeta. Chi Chi, you take whoever gets in  
your way." said Gohan, who seemed to be the leader of this bunch.   
"I can't believe I'm scared of a shrimp kid who I train!" thought Piccolo. Gohan  
quickly flew Piccolo's way and managed to get a hold on his back.   
Meanwhile, Vegeta was busy blocking Goku's moves. Chi Chi approached him  
too after Goku gave a sign, but Vegeta only came around her back side and knocked her  
out by striking her neck.   
"Nah ah ah! You should not have done that now," said Gohan. "I guess I'll have  
to get a replacement now. It's ashamed Piccolo couldn't stay on your side. Oh well...  
your loss." Gohan bit Piccolo in the neck until Piccolo's eyes faded and went to a shade  
of red. Gohan began to laugh evilly as he glanced with a smirk toward Vegeta.   
"Oh no!" thought Vegeta, "Now what do I do?!" Both Piccolo and Goku flew  
towards Vegeta abruptly. All Vegeta could do was block their attacks since they were so  
fast, so Vegeta transformed to Super-Saiyajin mode. The two backed off and smirked  
evilly.   
"What do you think about getting this guy on our team, eh?" said Piccolo to  
Gohan.  
"Excellent idea! Get em boys!" With that order from Gohan, Piccolo  
maneuvered around Vegeta, but Vegeta refused to join their side and blocked them from  
reaching him. Vegeta only turned back around to face Piccolo so that he could fend off  
for protection. Piccolo rushed back up to Vegeta again while all was in mid-air  
watching. Vegeta became very frustrated and was all alone on the good side. Gohan  
only watched the two fight while and held an evil smirk on his face as a leader would do.   
Who would have suspected Gohan as a leader of a dark force? "Wait...." Everyone  
paused and looked over to Gohan. "I have a better idea. How about we get Vegeta's  
most prized possession and make Trunks join our side, eh?"  
"Wonderful idea, master Gohan. We shall do as you say." recited Piccolo.  
"Noooo! Not Trunks!" yelled Vegeta. Piccolo rushed past Vegeta toward  
Vegeta's house, but Vegeta disappeared and reappeared in front of Piccolo, stopping  
Piccolo.   
"Get out of my way, shrimp boy!" ordered Piccolo.  
"I refuse!" With that, Vegeta kicked Piccolo backwards away from the house. "I  
will never let you get my son!"  
Piccolo rushed forward and gave Vegeta a powerful punch in the stomach,  
knocking Vegeta's breath out. "Let's go" he said in his rough voice. The whole evil  
gang left as Vegeta watched their trails painfully.   
"Bulma! Take Trunks somewhere safe! Leave the house now! Please!" Vegeta  
said telepathically to Bulma.  
  
  
mean while at The Briefs' home...  
  
  
Bulma panicked at Vegeta's message. She knew he was serious. He had never  
been so serious in his life. This frightened her. "Uhh...ahh.." she panicked as her hands  
shook nervously. "T..t..trunks! Come on! We have to go now, and I mean it!" Trunks  
watched his mother as fear reflected in her eyes. Trunks only stood there for a minute.   
"I can't explain it. Just.. let's go now!" Bulma grabbed Trunks' hand and ran from the  
house. Her breathing became heavy from fear and tire. Bulma was the one who was  
doing all the running as she dragged Trunks with her. "Hurry. Get up the tree and hide.   
I'll join you when you get up there."   
Trunks obeyed his mother without questions. He hesitated to ask something when  
Bulma only interrupted him. "Mo---" Trunks had no idea what was going on and he was  
very curious as to know.  
"Please! Just hide in there." As soon as Trunks got comfterble up in the tree,  
Bulma climbed in after him. She looked back once and saw the others flying her way.   
"Oh no!" With that, she hurried up and put Trunks in her lap while she whispered to  
him, "shhhh... hide your power level..." Trunks again obeyed his mother.  
"Darn! I just know they were here! I could feel it!" said Gohan in frustration.  
"Master Gohan?" asked Goku. "Where did you see them?"  
"I thought I saw Bulma here, right here." Gohan stood right below the tree Bulma  
and Trunks were hiding in. Gohan's face went to an innocent look, which Bulma knew  
was fake. "Ohhhh Trunks... It's me, Gohan, one of your best friends. Why don't you  
come out?" he said in a fake sweet voice, hiding the evil. After all, it was all about the  
innocence, right? "Awww Trunks..." An evil cackle almost came out, but Gohan kept it in.   
"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to play."  
Trunks wanted to come, but he knew there was something wrong because the way  
his mother was acting. "Mo---" he attempted to speak, but Bulma hushed him up.  
"I guess I'll be all alone then... alone and sad..." Gohan said as he put on a sweet  
voice. He couldn't stop the cackle now. He was going to burst if he didn't' let it out.   
"Mwahahahahahaha! Oh, I can't believe this! This is ridiculous! Why won't he come  
out?!"  
"Maybe he's not here, Master Gohan." said Chi Chi. "Maybe he left while we  
came here." Her voice was so calm and serene, yet you could hear the evil in it. It  
seemed to remind Bulma of #18's voice.   
"I don't know.. let's go. They don't seem to be here. Let's check your house,  
Krillian." Yes, Krillian was even affected. The bunch left the Briefs' house.  
"We better stay here just incase, Trunks." whispered Bulma to Trunks. Trunks  
was speechless at the moment.  
  
  
back with Vegeta....  
"I hope Bulma and Trunks are all right!" Vegeta said to himself as he flew off  
toward the house. "I can't believe this is happening! Why me??" Right as he came  
above his house he flew down to the ground.   
"Oh Vegeta!" shouted Bulma in relief. "I'm so glad you are back!" Bulma  
climbed down from the tree she hid in. Trunks followed after her with his big blue eyes.   
Bulma ran up to Vegeta and gave him a big hug. "I'm so scared.." she said as she held  
his embrace.   
"I know how you feel, Bulma. Trunks! Thank goodness you are safe!" He  
wrapped his arms around Trunks with love. "I don't know what to do about this  
anymore!"  
"Hey, I have an idea!" Bulma said enthusiastically. How about we see Kami!  
Maybe he will know what to do!"  
"That's right! All right, but we all go together so we will stay safe. "Here,  
Bulma. You ride on my back and I'll take us to Kami's Lookout!" With that, Vegeta  
flew off immediatly with Bulma. Trunks followed behind him since he knew how to fly  
also. Vegeta looked down at all the trees below him as he flew. Thinking about his  
family's safety, he knew he had to go faster to get some kind of results as to what to do.   
With a blast, he sped off even faster, not daring to go into Super-Saiyajin or the others  
would sense him.  
Just as he arrived, he noticed Mr. Popo doing his normal and watering the plants  
among him. "What... are you doing here?" asked Mr. Popo as his eyes widened from  
surprise.  
"Is Kami here?" Vegeta asked in response.   
Mr. Popo almost dropped the watering pot from nervousness. "Why do you uh..  
want to, eh, see him?"  
"Please! I need to talk to him immediatly! It's about our safety and well being!   
Got that Popo?"  
"Pleeeaaaaseee?" added Bulma sweetly.  
Mr. Popo was still nervous by Vegeta's appearance. He had not seen him face to  
face before but knew all about him and what all he had done before. "I don't know where  
he is.. let me check inside the palace.." Mr. Popo went inside the palace and called out  
Kami's name, but no one answered. "Kami? Please answer me. Kami? Where are  
you?" He could not find Kami anywhere. It was very unusual for Kami to leave the  
lookout and Mr. Popo was really beginning to worry, as was Vegeta, who was afraid he  
would never get an answer because Kami was gone. "He's.. not here.. strange.." he said  
as he stepped out of the palace.   
"Can you help?! Do you know what we need to do in order to stop this  
situation?" All Vegeta could think about was his families safety.  
"I'm sorry, Vegeta, but I don't think I know. The sacred water is all gone.   
However..."  
"However what?!?"  
"I believe we might be able to use the Dragonballs. Only six have been found,  
though."  
"Ahhh.... what if I search for the other?"  
"Yeah, Daddy, can we search for the other one?" Trunks clung on to his father  
tightly as he looked up at him and spoke.  
"Son, this is not something for you to do right now." Vegeta cared too much  
about his son to danger him by exposing him to the others who were possessed.   
"Man! I never get to go! Good luck though. I love you, Daddy."  
"Please be careful, Vegeta. I don't want to lose you to something like this." said  
Bulma.  
"Don't worry about me, Bulma. I'm tough. I can handle this." said Vegeta. He  
looked confidently out from Kami's Lookout. "Well,.. it's about time for me to go."  
Bulma ran up to Vegeta and gave him a big hug. "Oh, I'll miss you! And... you  
might need this..." Bulma handed Vegeta the Dragon radar. "It will help you with your  
search."  
Taking the radar from Bulma, Vegeta spoke to Mr. Popo. "Mr. Popo, I am, errr..  
trusting you with my family." He was so hesitant about leaving his family behind. "Do  
NOT let ANYTHING happen to them! And hide them just incase the others come  
around. Please whatever you do, if the others come and ask you where they are, lie and  
tell them you do not know. If they ask where I am, lie and tell them I'm heading east, so  
that I won't run into them. Protect Bulma and Trunks with everything you have!"  
"Oh you don't have to worry at all! I'll make sure they stay safe and sound!"  
replied Popo.  
"I hope so. I'm off now." With that, Vegeta rushed off in search of the last  
Dragonball.   
Bulma watched with concern in her eyes as he flew away. "Good luck, Vegeta, and stay  
safe," she said.  
  
meanwhile with the others...  
"Why can't you find them?!" yelled Gohan in anger.  
"I don't know, Master! They must have left!" replied Goku.  
"Well... CAN'T YOU SEARCH HARDER?! This is frustrating me VERY  
much!"  
"Yes, Master Gohan! I will try harder."  
Piccolo interrupted the two when he had a thought. "I know the perfect place  
where we can see them anywhere!"  
"Tell me where that might be." said Gohan.  
"It stands high above ground where.."  
"Don't keep me in suspense! Just tell me!"  
"Yes Master. Kami's lookout!"  
Up until this point, Gohan was very angry that they had not found Vegeta nor  
Trunks. "Yes.. we shall search from Kami's lookout. Nice idea there, Piccolo." Piccolo  
smiled satisfyingly. "Come on boys, you too Chi Chi! Ohhh Vegeta...we shall find you  
soon...." Gohan concluded his speech with an evil smirk as they flew off to Kami's  
lookout.  
  
  
With Vegeta.....  
"Darn! Where is it?" Suddenly, Vegeta remembered the Dragon radar. "How  
could I be so crazy as to forget about this??" As he stayed in midair, he took the dragon  
radar from his pocket of his dark red shirt. Yes, he was dressed normal instead of his  
regular armor. Clicking the device on, he watched it track down the Dragonball.   
"Hmmm... okay, just a little to the right." As he flew toward the dragonball, his eyes  
stayed on the radar as he made sure he was in the right direction. "Who would have ever  
thought I'd rely on some mechanical device just to look for Dragonballs? Well, it's the  
fastest way." Vegeta stopped and noticed he was right above where the seventh  
Dragonball was located, so he dropped down. It was a very mountainous scene with  
white peaks covered in snow. The place was surrounded with mountains. "Hmmm...  
okay." Vegeta landed on the gound and followed the radar to where the Dragonball was.   
Glimpsing around, he looked for some kind of sign as to where exactly the Dragonball  
was sitting. Something on the ground under a boulder was a shine. "Ah ha!" Vegeta  
walked toward the ball and attempted to lift the boulder, but it was no use. Surprisingly,  
the boulder was heavier than it looked. Vegeta gathered all the strength he had and  
managed to lift it an inch until his arms tired. He dropped the huge boulder again.   
"Darn! Why can't I get it up?!" Gripping on to the edges, he lifted it an inch again, not  
able to lift it more, and quickly threw it aside. "Wew!" he said as he wiped his forehead.   
Grabbing the dragonball, he flew back to Kami's lookout, determined to succeed.  
  
  
at the lookout...  
Kami still did not show up and Mr. Popo became really worried. Just then, he  
sensed a few power levels. "Oh no!" he said. "It can't be.... no! Bulma! Hurry! Hide  
with Trunks!"  
"Is it them?" asked Bulma worringly.  
"I think so..."  
Bulma grabbed Trunks hand and ran into the palace. Looking quickly around for  
a place to hide, she noticed a dark corner near the main entrance. "Shhhh" she  
whispered, "this way!" Heading quickly to the corner, she kneeled down with trunks in  
her lap and became very quiet. "Hide your power level at all time" she said in a quiet  
tone to Trunks.   
"Yes Mom, I know," replied Trunks.  
Outside the palace and onto the lookout landed Gohan and his servants. "Hello  
Popo..." he said evilly. Gohan quickly reverted to innocence. "How are you today?" he  
asked nicely. Winking to his servants, he gave the sign to act nice.   
"I... uhh..." Popo answered.  
"What's wrong??"  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
"Is Trunks here? I'd really love to..." Gohan began to get an evil look, but  
quickly changed it. "I'd like to play with him. Is he here?"  
"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know where he is," Popo hesitated to say. He  
had never lied to anyone and it was very strange for him to lie, but this was for  
protection, so he was forced to.  
"Ohhh really? Are you sure?"  
"Yes... very sure."  
"I bet you are hiding him!" Gohan's evil couldn't stand to hide anymore.   
"Mwahahahaha! I can't believe this! I think Popo is lying!" Gohan couldn't help but to  
chuckle evilly. "Boys! Search the place! And while you are searching, see if Vegeta is  
here! He can't get away that easily. As For Popo here.... " Gohan chuckled more. "That  
bag there! You know precisely what to do, Father."  
"Yes, Master Gohan!" Goku answered immediatly. Goku grabbed Popo by the  
shirt violently and threw him in the bag with one hand as his other held the bag open. He  
smiled evilly. "I got em' now! I'll store him somewhere safe!" With that, Goku used his  
instant transmission to send the poor Mr. Popo somewhere in the palace. He was back in  
five seconds.   
Gohan was very satisfied with this. "Ooooh Trunks... you know better than to  
hide from me..."  
The young mother of Trunks picked Trunks up quietly. "Hurry, get behind that  
old couch!" she quietly told Trunks. Helping Trunks scuttle along the ground, she sent  
him to the couch and made sure he was hidden well. She, herself, quickly scooted back  
to the corner quietly as possible.  
"Wait... hush boys... I heard something from the palace..." Gohan listened more  
intensely.  
By now, Bulma began to panic as her breathing became heavy.  
"Check the palace!"   
Piccolo and Krillian rushed in search immediatly. Walking into the palace, they  
leered about the room. Piccolo stopped to some whimpering, from what sounded like a  
girl. With the same evil laugh, he followed to where the whimpering came from. It was  
in the dark corner by the door. "So there you are, eh?" Piccolo grabbed the shirt to  
whoever it was and walked out to Gohan. "Master Gohan, I found someone." He threw  
the girl violently to the ground in front of Gohan.   
"Goooood. I see you are here, Bulma. Would you happen to know where Trunks  
is?" said Gohan with a touch of his evil.  
Bulma shook with fright as she rubbed her sore arm from the throw. "I'll  
NEVER tell you!" she yelled. She was determined to protect her only son.   
"Get her, guys."   
Gohan's evil troop grabbed her and threw her in a chair. They tied her to the  
chair to keep her still. Atleast Trunks was hidden from them. "You will never get away  
with this! Kami will come and take care of you! (not that Kami's the strongest, but...)"  
  
meanwhile with Vegeta..  
"I can feel them! They are at Kami's!" shouted Vegeta as he flew as fast as he  
could. He looked down at the land which was flat by now. He had passed all the  
mountains and was very near the lookout by now. "I can't let them know I'm coming!"   
Vegeta managed to fly faster while holding back his power level. The look out came  
closer and closer. Vegeta could see the other warriors-gone-evil and stopped.   
Just then, he remembered a secret passage into the lookout palace. Steering  
around to the back, he looked around for the passage. Remembering the passage at the  
bottom, Vegeta flew down to the bottom of the palace and found the winding way inside.   
"I really hope Bulma and Trunks are okay!" he thought to himself. Walking quietly after  
landing in the passage, Vegeta was sure to keep his power level down so that the others  
were not to detect him. The passage was very dark and long. The floors were made of  
Marble and the walls seemed high and grand. How could a passage this long lye in a  
small palace? Vegeta only kept on till he saw a bit of light. "I've got to go faster! Not  
long till I reach the palace itself!" he thought.   
When he reached the end of the passage, he looked back and saw a mirror right  
where he came out of. "Strange..." Vegeta tried to go back through the mirror to see if it  
was possible, but the mirror became solid once again.   
There was a conversation going on outside, so Vegeta crept up near the door way.   
Carefully placing the Dragonball aside, hiding it so that no one would find it, Vegeta  
thought to himself "Bulma!", not daring to make his presence known.  
"Come on, why don't you spill it out?" asked Krillian demandingly. Bulma only  
laughed in his face as she was still tied in the chair.  
"I can't believe they chose you to try and convince me! Ha ha ha!" replied Bulma  
with a smirk on her face.  
Krillian cocked an eye brow. "Master Gohan, I don't think this will work!"  
"Forget Bulma then! It is hard to think that wimp, Vegeta, hasn't rescued her yet!   
You would think he was braver than that, but then again, maybe I'm wrong!   
Mwahahahaha!" said Gohan. Gohan only walked off, putting all his trust in Piccolo to  
watch over Bulma. Krillian followed.   
"My Vegeta would save me if it took his life!" Bulma said in defense of Vegeta.  
"Ha! That chicken? Of course he would die! He couldn't take any of the pain  
and would die with one punch. He would die if his clothes got dirty!" interrupted  
Piccolo, who was assigned to guard Bulma and was standing right by her. Goku only  
watched the others lifelessly thinking about food.  
"Piccolo! You know good and well a monster like you would only die of an  
insult! That's why you are doing this! That's why you are pathetically trying to scare me  
when you know you can't!"  
Finally Vegeta couldn't take it when he saw Piccolo get ready to get even with  
Bulma. Vegeta jumped out in front of everyone and shouted, "Stoooooooooooooop!!!!!!   
Never mess with my family like that, or else!"  
Piccolo turned his head and looked at Vegeta evilly when he heard the yell and  
stood up smirking. "Oooooh so the 'brave saiya-jin prince' has finally decided to come  
out from hiding, eh?"  
"Yes, and no one makes a mockery out of me! Now leave Bulma alone or you  
will feel sorry!"  
Everyone stood there until Vegeta finally made a move and rushed toward  
Piccolo. Vegeta attempted to hit Piccolo, but Piccolo dodged by a simple head tilt.   
However Vegeta came up behind him and got him. Putting Piccolo in an head lock,  
Vegeta held Piccolo until Piccolo was out of breath. Vegeta only meant to make him  
pass out by this, for Piccolo was not killed quite yet. Of course, Vegeta had no intention  
to kill anyway, but he had to find some way to get Bulma back. Vegeta quickly untied  
Bulma. "Go... and hide...." he said as he paused between words from tensity. "Wait..."  
Bulma looked at Vegeta. "Yeah?" she asked.   
"Better yet, I'll send you to the house. They won't know you are there."  
"But how will I get there? I have no flying craft with me."  
"You won't need a flying craft." Vegeta winked. "I learned the instant  
transmission Kakarot does. Hold on to my hand. Where is Trunks?"  
"He's hiding in the palace."  
Sending a telepathic message, he said to Trunks, "Trunks, come on. There's no  
one here. We are going home."  
"Okay father" Trunks said in response.  
Vegeta held Bulma on his back and dropped down to Capsule Corporation where  
Dr. Briefs could watch over her. Vegeta constantly looked beside him to make sure  
Trunks was right by his side. Bulma held on to him as she felt the wind blow her hair.   
Her eyes were still filled with fear of Trunks being harmed. When they finally landed  
and touched ground again, Bulma dropped off Vegeta's back and gave him a caring hug.   
Trunks landed right beside his mother. "Dad...?" Trunks asked.  
Vegeta turned to his son. "I'm glad you are safe. Now what were you going to  
ask?"  
"I don't understand what's going on. I know it's bad, but I don't know what it is.   
Can you explain to me? Pleeeaaassssee?"  
"I might as well... since you are involved. What it is.. is that... well... G....Gohan  
is evil and he is turning everyone else in the Z gang evil too. I only want my family to  
stay safe and I am trying to .... save" he hesitated since he was so used to being evil  
himself, "eh heh... save the others.." Vegeta grumbled a bit. "I can't believe I'm even  
saving..... Kakarat. That baka! Anyways, as I was saying, Gohan is evil. He uses  
innocence to hide it, so if he comes by and you hear him speaking friendly, or evil, just  
hide and don't make any noises. Act like you are not home."  
".... Okay. Wow! Gohan evil! I wan see that!"  
"No! Just... leave him alone till I say you can see him again."  
Trunks hung his head low sadly. "Okay father..."  
Vegeta displayed an anguished look on his face as he powered up to leave in  
attempt to bring the others back to normal. With a final blast, he went back in the  
direction of Kami's Lookout as his trail followed behind him.  
"Hmmm.. gosh. This is the first time I've ever seen him like this over Piccolo  
and the others," Bulma let out a concerned sigh, "Good luck..... Veggie-chan."  
  
  
Meanwhile with the Evil group..  
"Just look at this place! Burnt all over the place! How did this happen, Piccolo!?   
And you were supposed to watch over Bulma! But no! I come and find you lying in the  
floor!" Gohan violently spit out his angry words obviously putting the blame on Piccolo.   
"Well!? Where did he go! Where did he bring Bulma?!" Gohan asked violently.  
"I... I don't know, Master Gohan. I..I... I was unconciense and did not see them."  
stuttered Piccolo.  
"Jeeze! We already lost them... and it's all your fault."   
"I... I'm sorry, Master Gohan! I beg for forgiveness..... please!"  
"Just don't let that happen again, or you will be out for sure. Remember, I lead  
warriors, not babies." Gohan paused for a minute. Cocking his head side ways, he  
thought. "How dumb of me! I should not have let him go! I just know he brought  
Trunks with him! Bulma means nothing to me now, but Trunks, yes Trunks is everything  
to me. Men! Come here!"  
Piccolo, Krillian, Goku, and Chi Chi rushed up to Gohan and stood in a stance  
showing respect.  
"Trunks and his parents have escaped. We need to catch them now! I have a  
plan. Since they have probably left the palace by now, we are going to split up and  
search Earth. Piccolo, you head north while Goku heads south. Chi Chi, your new evil  
has given you the power to fly obiously, so you will go west. And...." Gohan put his  
finger on his chin as he thought. "I'll stay behind. ...Krillian! You have the duty to  
search the East. Now go off. I expect to see results this time. Now leave!"  
"Yes Master Gohan!" the others said in unison. They immediatly flew off,  
including Chi Chi, who now had the ability to fly with the evil power.  
  
  
Now with Piccolo and his search...  
"I don't know why he gave me North!" Piccolo's confused face quickly  
converted to a serious look. "But I must satisfy my master! After all, Vegeta could  
possibly be hiding somewhere here and Master Gohan's idea is quite brilliant. And if I  
find him..." Piccolo smirked evilly, "I will catch him. He has no escape from us..."   
Piccolo let out an evil laughter as he grinned evilly. The mountains below him were ice  
capped. If Vegeta were possibly here, he would be very easy to catch.  
  
  
Kami's Lookout came to site now. Only a few more seconds and he would arrive.   
However, Vegeta did not seem too scared of meeting the others. Entering the secret  
entrance he recognized from before, Vegeta flew back up the passage he went through  
knowing they wouldn't catch him. There was the same long, marble-floored floor and  
the same sky-high walls. Reaching the end, Vegeta looked at the same mirror and yet, he  
still could not believe the length of the passage nor the mirror that turned back solid once  
he came out. Raising an eye brow, he turned back and headed to the back of the room  
where the remaining six Dragonballs were. "Good, they are safe. Geez, it is amazing  
they haven't thought of the Dragonballs yet!" Walking to where he hid the last and  
seventh dragonball, he reached down and put his hands around it. Nodding he said to  
himself, "I still don't believe they haven't thought of using the dragonballs!" There  
seemed to be no one around but Gohan, who didn't seem to notice Vegeta's arrival. As  
he drug the last dragonball and set them with the others, he sighed in relief that all seven  
were here. If it had not been for these, there would be no hope. A few cries for help was  
heard in a nearby closet. Vegeta crept up to where it came from. "......uhhh....  
oooookay" Vegeta hesitated while raising an eye brow. The door fell after Vegeta kicked  
it violently. Something or somebody was in that bag. As curious as he was, Vegeta  
untied the bag and opened it. However, to his surprise, it was Mr. Popo. "Ah... uh... Mr..   
Po......." Vegeta said in shock.   
"Shhhh... don't let Gohan hear you! He's in the room after the next. Infact, he's  
the only one here. The others were sent off to look for you!" Mr. Popo whispered.  
"Can you help me bring these Dragonballs outside?" Vegeta whispered back.   
Each picked up three dragonballs with the exception of Vegeta carrying four and carried  
them outside slowly to ensure that Gohan would not hear them. Fortunately, Gohan was  
asleep. The two almost reached outside the palace when Vegeta sensed some power  
levels headed their way. "Wait!" said Vegeta, putting his arm out in front of Mr. Popo to  
stop him from walking any farther. "They are coming back! Hide!" Vegeta and Mr.  
Popo quickly split to the sides of the doors, dragonballs still in their hands.  
"I didn't see him!" stormed Goku. "Did any of you?"  
"No, I didn't." responded Chi Chi.  
"Nope," replied Krillian.   
Piccolo only shook his head frustratingly. "We have no choice but to inform  
Master Gohan, or we can keep searching to satisfy him." he said.  
"I'm getting tired of searching. Maybe Master Gohan can do something about it."  
said Krillian.  
"Right." Chi Chi said with a nod. "I don't like confronting him like this, but if  
we must, then we must, because I, too, have not seen him anywhere and he could return  
at any moment now."   
The others nodded in agreement and walked into the palace. Luckily, they did not  
hear or see Vegeta nor Mr. Popo.   
Vegeta watched as Chi Chi, Goku, Krillian, and Piccolo walked into the dark  
palace to the room where Gohan slept. "How could Gohan have gotten so much control  
over them?" wondered Vegeta as he thought and thought. "They are gone now!"  
whispered Vegeta to Mr. Popo. Vegeta also thought to himself, "And why am I being so  
nice and hero like?!" He smirked confidentially. "Because I am the hero." thought  
Vegeta with his big ego. He wasn't happy that he was saving Goku and Goku's friends,  
but he was happy to know that he was the big man of the group right now. Of course, to  
him, it meant he would always be the big man of the group.   
Vegeta and Mr. Popo walked back outside the palace and set the dragonballs  
down.   
Mr. Popo immediatly rose the dragon. "Oh Dragon, grant us the wish we desire!"  
he said as the dragonballs lit up in beholding light of yellow and gold. Clouds scuttled  
their way out quickly as the sky became dark like as a storm sky. There in front of them  
stood the eternal dragon. His body circled around, surrounding the whole place, for this  
was the Earth's dragon and not the Namek's dragon.  
"I will grant you one wish and one wish only. Now state your desire." said the  
dragon in his rough voice.  
In the room where Gohan was now awakened, surprise took over the five faces in  
it. "What the.......... Noooo!!!" shouted Gohan in rage. "They have the dragonballs!!   
How stupid of me!" Gohan stormed off to where Mr. Popo and Vegeta stood, but the  
wish was already made. Piccolo, Goku, Chi Chi, and Krillian were skatting off to where  
Gohan ran. The dragon's eyes glowed red as he granted Mr. Popo and Vegeta's wish.   
Suddenly, Gohan became dizzy and fainted, only finding himself waking on the floor of a  
burnt, torn palace. "How...... how did this happen?" he quietly asked from much  
curiosity The other four warriors who had also been evil before rose as they rubbed their  
heads.   
"G....gohan?" asked Chi Chi. She ran forward to her son and gave him a big hug.   
"What happened? By the waaaaaay.... are you done with your studies yet?"  
Gohan looked down to the ground. "Uhh.. well... not exactly." he hesitated,  
"But.. I'm almost done!" Gohan's clothes were in shreds from what he did not  
remember. Not even the rest of the warriors, who had also once been evil, remembered  
the incident.   
Piccolo rushed up to Vegeta, gripping his shirt collar and raising him off the  
ground. "WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME HAPPENED HERE, VEGETA!?" Piccolo yelled  
as he looked around in the burnt black, dusty, dirty, torn, and disastrous room in the  
palace. It had looked as if both a hurricane and a tsunami came in. The walls were pitch  
black with rips in the walls all over the place.  
Vegeta tried to struggle out of his grasp, but Piccolo did not let him loose. "It...   
wasn't... my.. fault!" he said, struggling to speak. Piccolo's grip was strongly firm.   
Finally, out of much thought, Piccolo let go. Vegeta fell to the ground, but caught  
himself before he hit. "I still don't trust you."  
Vegeta only smirked. "And why is that?"  
"We all know how you are, Vegeta. Don't try to argue with that."  
"Oh you bet I'm not. I'm proud to be a brave Saiyajin prince!"  
"Brave Saiyajin prince?? Riiiiiiiiiigggghhhhtt....."  
Chi Chi interrupted the two, interfering their fight. "Okay you two!" She  
dragged out a frying pan she hid behind her back.  
"Chi Chi? Don't you think you should..." studdered Goku  
KERPLUNK! Chi Chi made sure Goku didn't get involved. It would be hard  
enough to shut him up once he got started with his peace talk.   
Goku lay on the ground dizzily. "Heh heh.." he hesitated.  
"Look, it's just.... kind of hard to, well, explain," said Vegeta nervously.  
"Just explain to us, vegetable-boy!" hissed Piccolo impatiently. "It's not that hard  
to do!"  
Vegeta rolled his fingers around nervously. Certainly, if he told them, they would  
think he was a freak. "Gohan...." Vegeta paused. Barely mumbling the words quickly,  
Vegeta explained the incident. "Gohan went evil, turned everyone else evil, and went  
after me and my family. I, err.., had to save you with the dragonballs, despite the battles,  
that, uh, obviously tore this room."   
"Oh my goodness. Now I'll have to clean this place up. Kami will be most  
horrified when he returns to see this," said Popo in his unique voice. "And my plants...."   
Mr. Popo instantly turned all his concern to his garden. Walking slowly to his garden, he  
pet his plants, yes pet them, and continued to speak to them as he was kneeled down to  
their highth.   
"All right, enough of this hanging around! I'm headed home!" burst Vegeta. "It's  
not like I want to clean up this place!" With that, Vegeta returned to his old self and flew  
off, leaving the others behind to clean.  
Mr. Popo watched the once-nice Vegeta leave. "There he goes. Can you all help  
me clean this before Kami returns?"  
Goku stared blankly at Mr. Popo as the others also stared. "Uhhh... I.... I have to  
do the dishes! See Ya!" Goku also flew off, but quickly returned when he heard his wife  
yelling at him.   
"Goku! You come back here and bring me home!! I'm not going to stand around  
all day waiting for you!!" she yelled. A stunned look came over her face suddenly.   
"Goku?? Doing dishes? Wow." said Chi Chi in amazement.   
"Oh yah!" he said cheerfully when he landed on the palace floors again. "I know you  
can't fly, so I'll save you from cleaning this mess and take you home."  
"Of course I can't, you dummy! Now let's go!"  
Chi Chi walked away from the black, messy wall she stood near and clinged on to  
his back. She winked at Mr. Popo, who was obiously the only one willing to clean the  
mess. Goku flew off slowly with Chi Chi still on his back. There was no use in using his  
instant transmission since his house was nearby already.  
"Adios, amigos!" Krillian said with a smile. He flew off also as the path of  
energy trailed behind him in a blue tint. His clothes were torn all over and the wind felt  
good after fighting in the fight he did know of or remember.   
Mr. Popo only stood there, blinking as he stood on the ground, which was also  
burnt black. "Where did everyone go?" he asked in concern.   
Just then, Kami arrived at the Lookout. "Mr. Popo!? What happened here?!" he  
said as his eyes widened with surprise.  
"Heh heh, it's... a long story. Let's just get this cleaned up! My poor plants. I  
hope they haven't been damaged too bad." Mr. Popo continued to caress his plants more.   
"I'll just say, for once Vegeta was the big hero and Gohan went insane!"  
Kami went back into the palace confusingly.   
  
  
  
The clock alarm rang it's annoying racket and Vegeta quickly jumped out of bed,  
instantly turning the alarm off as he slammed his hand on the clock. "Wow! Now THAT  
was a freaky dream!" He looked over his shoulder to see Bulma resting silently. "Atleast  
I still have my treasure here and safe.."  
Suddenly, little Trunks came running into Vegeta and Bulma's bed room.   
"Daddy! Daddy! Mr. Piccolo wants you! He says it's an emergency!" he said with his  
childish talk.  
"What does he want now?" Vegeta asked himself with amusement. Piccolo had  
already asked him many times to stop Trunks from spying on the poor Namek. "I bet it's  
about you-know-who interferring him." Vegeta put on a decent house coat and his ebony  
house shoes. "Huh! I can't believe Piccolo wants to come here at five in the morning!"  
mumbled he. Walking with Trunks beside him, he stopped at the door. When he opened  
up the door, Piccolo looked frightened. "What is it now?!" he grumbled to Piccolo.  
"It's.... Gohan!" Piccolo seemed to be so scared, he was panting from fear.   
"He's... evil! You.... have ... to ... believe me!"  
"What?!" shouted Vegeta in shock. "Awww man! Not again....."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End   



End file.
